


Big Bright World

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Beginnings, Episode: s01e01 Mega Mission, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a "big bright world" ahead of you, Megaforce. Head toward it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bright World

 

Lyrics:

You're mysterious  
You make no sense  
I love you 'cause you're innocent  
You fell out through a hole inside the sun

So magnify the best inside me  
Build the parts that you can't find me  
The parts that won't give out when things get hard

Shivers up and down my spine  
Feet to the teeth

Inside this big bright world  
Inside this big bright world  
Inside this big bright world


End file.
